Bitter changes
by Shaelyn McTier
Summary: Ohmuro Sakurako is not the girl you once knew, she's smart, quiet, and very mature. Wait, what? This can't be right, but the only person we have to blame is Himawari, right? Things are not as they once were. Can they be fixed? [[Set 5 years into the future. Characters may seem OOC]]
1. A new start

Driving up to the prestigious Nanamori Academy, Ohmuro Sakurako had finally done the unthinkable, she has made it to one of the top colleges in the district. The now 18 year old girl, standing at 5'5" stepped out of her car which was now parked in the dorm parking lots. Sakurako's appearance didn't change much, her hair was in a ponytail, with a strand of hair dangling on the left side of her face with the same trademark hairclips on the left. Another car parked next to her, out stepped her older sister, Nadeshiko along with her younger sister Hanako who had come to help her unpack and see her off.

"To think, my little lazy sister would blossom into this and make it here out of all the places." Nadeshiko said as she made her way to open the trunk of her car which held some of Sakurako's luggage, Hanako followed doing the same. "To think this wouldn't of happened if -" Hanako chimed in, but was soon smacked over the head by Nadeshiko, who tried to prevent her from finishing the sentence. The two sisters grabed a small box, and gathered behind Sakurako waiting for her to lead the way.

Sakurako sighed as she grabbed a a key that had a little piece of paper attached to it from her pocket, on it was written "Pod C, Room 108", in which it was assumed that this would be the room she would now be living in. Sakurako, grabbed some of her easier to carry possesions and then led the trio of sisters inside of the dorms.

Nanamori Academy was an academy that only students with the greatest grades, skills, and determination could enter into. Nothing less of the best was expected out of the students that attended this school. To make things better for student life, the Academy was split into two sides. The male side and the female side, along with female-only class as well as male-only classes. Now, for the dorms themselves, they were split up as well. A "No Boys allowed" policy was set in for the Freshman dorms, which Sakurako had noticed as there were little posters plastered all around the hallways.

Making there way down the hallways, the trio passed by Pod A, then by Pod B, and finally stopped at Pod C. "Huh..." Nadeshiko commented, "this is your hallway?" she looked around.

Sakurako nodded at Nadeshikos obvious statement, and walked slowly by each room reading the numbers until she stopped at the room labeled "108". Sakurako knocked on the door first, before entering the key and opening the door.

"Whoa..." the three girls exclaimed. The dorm room was certainly large, in fact, it was like Sakurako's own little apartment. The dorm had 3 rooms, in which 2 split off opposite of each other, which were probably the girls own room. If Sakurako was glad about one thing, it was glad that she had her own room and her own space to herself. She hasn't been herself since that day. The day that slowly changed her life. Just thinking about it made Sakurako tear up. In the middle of the two separate rooms was a small living space which a couch, t.v, and some kitched appliances could all fit in.

Sakurako looked to her right, and noticed that the door was closed, but the one on the left was open. Could it be that the other girl already moved in? As much as her old self wanted to barge in and snoop through the room, she wasn't about that anymore. It hurt her too much. Leading the girls once more, she entered the room to the left. It had it's own bed, closet, and desk already put in.

"This is your room?! How lucky!" Hanako dropped Sakurakos boxes and ran around the room looking excited. It seems as if Hanako has picked up Sakurako's old personality and habits.

Sakurako scowled, "Hey! Be careful with those boxes!", she put down what she was holding and grabbed Hanakos dropped box and placed it out of the way. Nadeshiko soon followed Sakurakos actions.

"Do you guys mind if I stay here and unpack while you fetch the rest of my stuff?" Sakurako asked innocently.

"What seriously? You're not going to help us with your stuff?" Hanako crossed her arms in an angry manner while frowning at Sakurako. In which Sakurako gave back an ugly look to her annoying younger sister.

"She's got a lot of things to put away and unpack, Hanako. Let's just do what she says..." calmly Nadeshiko grabbed Hanako who seemed to be making faces at Sakurako, and led her out of the room.

"Really Nadeshiko?! She gets whatever she wants ever since Himawari left!" Hanako mentioned as she was being led out into the hallway, in which a loud THWAP followed signifying that Hanako had been hit in the head pretty hard. "Owww..." the voice of a fading Hanako said.

Sakurako fell to the ground on her knees, and hovered over one of her boxes. Both of her hands grasped the side of the boxes, her nails dug deep, in which she eventually created little nail holes. "Himawari..." she whispered to herself, a name in which she hadn't spoken to or of, in years. A name she wanted to forget, and name she worked so hard to get away from. This is why she was here. In one of the top Academy's that people would die to go too. To forget about that...that girl!

* * *

Throughout the next 2 to 3 hours the girls had spent their time retrieving boxes, and eventually helping Sakurako unpack her important belongings. There was a thick silence in the air, which was now normal of the girls, and although this was normal Nadeshiko brought it upon herself to break the silence as she knew that this would be her last time seeing her now matured younger sister.

"So, Sakurako do you know who your roommate is?" Nadeshiko said as she placed a lamp upon the desk.

"No." Sakurako quietly replied.

"Do you care to know?"

"Not really." Sakurako shook her head. She could honestly not care less. People meant nothing to her now. One single person, had ultimately broken her. You could say that it had made her a better person, but to who? And to what sense?

_There's not much I can do here anymore – _Nadeshiko thought to herself. Sakurako's old self was long gone, she just hoped that Sakurako could get passed the past and welcome in a new future with new friends.

With the silence slowly creeping in once more, it was soon broken just as quickly as Hanako's stomache growled. "I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" Hananko jumped up and down. "Nadeshiko! Get me some food!"

"All right, Hanako and I will go buy some food. Is there anything you want, Sakurako?" she asked.

"Surprise me." Sakurako bluntly responded. Sakurako wasn't one for conversation anymore. It just wasn't worth it.

Ten minutes later, and the door to the dorm opened once more. _Back already?_ Instead, of her sisters greetings all she heard were two unfamiliar laughs. One male, one female. _There's a guy in here? Isn't there a no-boys allowed rule? _Sakurako was never good with the opposite sex, she avoided them at all costs.

"Oh, my new roommate must have arrived. I'll go introduced myself." said the female voice.

_N-no! Don't come into my room. _Sakurako just wanted to be left alone, and besides, she wasn't really one for formal introductions. With her back still facing the door, the mysterious roommate entered her room. "H-hello, my name is..." the girl was cut off, by Sakurako's sudden, but loud introduction.

"Hello! My name is Ohmuro Sakurako and I will be living you!" she shouted now facing the girl, her eyes shut and her head bowed.

There was a short silence, followed by a "No way..." from the girl. _I messed up, didn't I?_ Sakurako slowly brought her head up and opened her eyes, standing in front of her was 5'9", big breasted, blue haired girl (still sporting the messy side ponytails).

"Himawari...?" Sakurako managed to mutter, Sakurakos eyes now wide, mouth now dropped. It was Himawari, the girl who broke her, the girl who she hasn't seen in 5 long years, this girl was going to be her roommate.

* * *

**A/N: My first attempt at a Yuru Yuri story. Sakuhima 5ever. Please read and review. Thank you~**


	2. Awkward Glances

_How did this happen? To me, of all people. I wanted to get away from you, and now here you are. Standing right in front of me. How are you still so beautiful? I hate it._

Sakurako's expression was that of shock. As was Himawari's. Both girls were at a stand still, unable to find the words of seeing each other for the first time in five years. Himawari tried to approach Sakurako as if hug or touch her, but Sakurako reacted by stepping back to avoid her touch. "Ah.." Himawari muttered out, her hand slowly returned to her side. She looked down, as if ashamed.

"Hey!" a male voice that grew loudly as it approached Sakurako's room. Sakurako quickly stepped away from the taller girl. Himawari turned to greet the approaching man. "Oh, so this is your roommate, huh?"the guy said, wrapping his arm around Himawari and kissing her on the cheek. Himawari's face reddened. She didn't want Sakurako to see this.

_What the hell? _

Sakurako, knew she had to keep her face straight. She didn't want Himawari to read her emotions, besides, she was different now. She was better then her. She didn't need Himawari anymore.

"I'm Sakurako Ohmuro" she managed to get out.

They guy smiled at her, "Nice to meet you! I'm Kaito! Himawari's lucky lover!" he gave off a hardy laugh. Which only had made Himawari's face turn into a brighter shade of red. She reacted once more by punching him. "Oww, I was just kidding." he rubbed the spot where she had punched him. "We haven't done anything like that..._yet!"_ he joked once more.

Himawari did her best to read the look on the Sakurako's face, but nothing but a friendly smile could be seen.

"Well aren't you two just cute together?" Sakurako said in a very unlikely friendly tone. "I'm happy for you Himawari." she smiled at the girl. In that moment, Himawari caught a glimmer of something in her eye. It was a quick read, what was it? Was Sakurako really happy? Or was it something else?

"Himawari," she now faced the taller girl, "I'm sure you're aware of the rules that say this is a No-Boys allowed dorm, correct?"

"Ahh.." this made Himawari uncomfortable, most because the Sakurako she once knew would hardly ever follow the rules, and mostly did not care for them at all.

"Oh, so you're that kind a roommate, eh? Ms. Goody-goody. Can't blame ya'. Himawari is the same way sometimes." Kaito joked. "I'll get out of your hair in no time. I just came to say goodbye to my girl!" Sakurako now glanced at Himawari, who's eyes were on Sakurako the whole time. In which when they met eyes, Himawari quickly averted her gaze.

"Well, can you say goodbye out of my room?" Sakurako asked.

Without hesistation, Himawari dragged Kaito out of the room. Sakurako followed, so she could close the door.

"Ehhh, you want me out so fast? Gimme a kiss first!" While standing in front of Sakurako's room, Kaito embraced Himawari, and took her by surprise by pressing his lips up against hers. Her eyes never closed, as she made eye contact with Sakurako who was standing there at the door, who's expression seemed bored. Next thing Himawari knew the door was closed and the eye connection was lost.

"Bye-bye!" Kaito's voice faded into the distance, but Sakurako didn't hear the door close just yet.

"Himawari?!" Nadeshiko said, as she entered the room, with food in hand. Hanako followed behind, "Hmmphwarihh?" Hanako said with a mouth full of food, who now started to choke.

"I'll get you some water" Himawari's voice said from the door. Hanakos coughs could be heard.

_Crap, now I'm going to have to go out there with all three of them. Why did this have to happen._

"Sakurako!" Nadeshiko's voice called out, "Your food is here, come and get it."

The door to her room opened and out stepped Sakurako. Nadeshiko handed Sakurako her food. Sakurako did her best to avoid everyone stares, she knew she was being stared down.

_This is so awkward, why does this happen to me? _She angrily bit into the food that was handed to her.

"So, Himawari, you're Sakurako's roommate?" Nadeshiko asked to Himawari as she was handing water to Hanako.

"That's right! I'm so glad to see my old friend again." Himawari said in a cheerful voice, trying to lift the mood from the awkward atmosphere.

"I'm sure she's not glad to see you!" Hanako coughed out. Another smack to the head was what Hanako received from Nadeshiko. Which of course, left Himawari in a slight confused and sad sense. Himawari sensed something, she knew it probably involved what happened those five years ago. She was past that though, it was a long time ago. She thought Sakurako would be passed it, but she was wrong.

* * *

**~Fl****ash back~**

"Himaaawarrriii" Sakurako whined as she placed her head on the table, at which both girls sat, studying. "your boobs are a distractionnnnn" her muttered into her books.

"Pay attention to your work." Himawari retorted, while flipping the page of the book she was reading.

"We have one more month until summer vacation! Can't I start mine early?!" Sakurako banged on the table.

_That's right. One more month. One more month to give it my all. I can't just tell you yet. I'll make sure this is the best month we have together. Then I'll let you know. _Himawari sighed.

"Fine. We'll start our vacation early." Himawari closed the book, slammed it on the table, and stood up. "We'll make this the best month ever." She looked straight into Sakurako's eyes, who seemed to have been taken by surprised.

"Oy! Has the fat from your boobs gone to your head?" she looked up at Himawari.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but are you in or not?" Himwari walked towards Sakurako who was now standing up to face Himawari.

"Are you sure you're not trying to pull something funny? Are you gonna attack me or something titty monster?" Sakurako looked poked Himawari's boob. Himawari slapped Sakurako's hand.

"Well...?" Himawari asked once more.

"The best month ever?" Sakurako said, her eyes now sparkled.

"Yes." Himawari nodded.

"I'm in!" Sakurako replied joyfully while she jumped up and down in delight.

**~End Flash back~**

* * *

"So Himawari, who was that guy back there that passed us?" Hanako asked.

"Oh, well, uhm..he's my boyfriend." Himawari replied.

This caused Sakurako to choke on the food she was eating, (even though she already knew that, she just didn't like that word), along with Nadeshiko and Hanako to turn their stare at Sakurako. Hanako gave some of her water to Sakurako, who had a look of pity on her face for some reason.

"How long have you two been going out?" Nadeshiko asked.

_Really Nadeshiko? I don't want to know, you know this. Why do you even care about her? _

"I've been seeing him for about a year now." Himawari glanced at Sakurako to check her reaction. It was stone cold.

_Keep it together Sakurako, you don't care. Remember that._

"Don't you think you guys should go now?" Sakurako said coldly.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, just because of Himawari!" Hanako said jokingly, but covered her head at the same time, thinking she would get hit by the eldest. The two older sisters just glared at her. Himawari stood there confused.

Both sisters stood up and gave Sakurako a good-bye hug, first came Hanako, then Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko held onto Sakurako, and whispered into her ear, "Don't give her a tough time. Take care of yourself." she let go and the both Hanako and Nadeshiko were now gone. Sakurako closed the door behind them. She immediately jumped as Himawari now stood in front of her, just a few feet away.

"Can we talk?" Himawari asked.

"I have nothing to say to you. So leave me alone." Sakurako calmly replied, she slipped past Himawari, and locked herself in her room.

Standing with her back on her room door, Sakurako sighed.

"This is going to be one hell of a year."

While at the otherside of the door, Himawari had repeated the same exact words to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Tell me what you think~**


	3. Cicadas and Sunsets

Several weeks had passed, and so had the beginning of school. Sakurako and Himawari had different schedules as they each went into different majors. This was to Sakurako's delight, as there would be times where she could have the room completely to herself. As Sakurako discovered, Himawari was an engineering major, while Sakurako herself was Psychology major.

The only time Sakurako had to worry about was at night, and on weekends. Not only that, Sakurako and Himawari had the bad habit of joining the same clubs as they would constantly run into each other at the meetings.

"Oh, you're here too Sakurako?" Himawari said with a bright smile, trying to come off as friendly as possible.

Sakurako glared momentarily, trying to gather her thoughts. With other people around she didn't want to ruin her own image by behaving rudely towards Himawari. "Yeah…" she quietly replied as she checked her watch, the club meeting was about to begin. Sakurako began to inch away; she didn't want to be friends again, what was the point in that?

Just then Sakurako felt a hand wrap around her wrist a pull her to the closest seat, Himawari had grabbed her and _forced_ her to sit next to her! _What nerve._ Sakurako thought while keeping a straight face.

The meeting had now begun; Sakurako and Himawari listened intently to the director of the club. (In which it was a kind of community service club)

Eventually, the meeting had ended, and now both girls had the pleasure of walking back to their dorm. Awkwardly.

Sakurako quickly dashed out of the room, knowing that Himawari would try to talk to her, she was not wrong.

"Hey! Wait up!" Himawari called out. Sakurako slowed her pace, and let the girl catch up. "You know, we live in the same room, it might be helpful if we just walk there together so we each don't have to worry about pulling our keys out." She said as she walked casually next to Sakurako.

Sakurako remained quiet, and kept her eyes forward. _Why does that even matter? _She clenched her fist, unknowingly. _Why does anything matter to you?_

As they walked towards the dorm, the air between the two remained stiff. That was, up until a cicada landed in front of the two girls flopping about, it caused Sakurako to flinch and Himawari let out a laugh. Himawari picked up the cicada, its wing was slightly cut up. She showed it to Sakurako, who once again flinched. "You're still freaked out by these things, Sakurako?" she couldn't help but laugh out.

Sakurako nodded.

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

Week one.

"Sakurako, come on, you said you wanted to go on a late night adventure. It's 2 AM, let's go!" Himawari tugged on Sakurako's PJs.

"G-get away from me y-you..zzz…booby…monster.." she opened her eyes, "AHHHHH!" she screamed. This caused Himawari to jump back and fall on the floor. "Huh? Himawari, it was just you? Don't scare me like that! What are you doing on the floor anyways? You can clean them later!" She got out of bed and put on a jacket that was near her sleeping mat.

Himawari just shook her head and grabbed her jacket. Both girls put on shoes, and quietly snuck out of Himawari's house.

"So, what are we doing again?" Himawari asked as both of the girls walked down the very calm streets.

"Let's go climb trees!" Sakurako readily replied. She ran down the street towards the park. "Hurry up, Double-Demon! Don't let me down now!"

Those words had struck through Himawari's heart. _I won't let you down. Not now. I'm so sorry._ Himawari quickened her stride, and eventually turned that stride into a jog.

She eventually caught up to Sakurako, who was doing her best to climb the nearest tree, but failing oh-so hard. "Himawari! Come help me up!" she whined.

Himawari was still trying to catch her breath, as she rested her hand on her knees and was bent over huffing and puffing.

"Huh? Why are you breathing all funny? Was it cuz' your boobs hit ya' in the face?!" Sakurako laughed at her own joke.

Himawari stared and stated, "Do you want me to help you, or not?"

Sakurako smiled and nodded.

Himawari placed her hands in a position near the tree, as to help give Sakurako a lift up it. Sakurako placed her foot on Himawari's hand and got the leverage she needed to get herself half-way up the tree. By then, she didn't need Himawari's help anymore, in which Himawari stepped away from the tree to supervise Sakurako.

Sakurako was nearing the branch, with her arm she extended and grabbed onto the branch and then did the same with the left, and pulled herself up onto the branch, sitting on it.

"Hey look at me Himawari! I'm taller than you!" she shouted and waved about.

"Sakurako, I wouldn't move too much if I were you!" Himawari shouted back.

"Whatcha' talkin' about?!" She shifted around the tree branch making quite a ruckus. As soon as she did that, cicadas that were sleeping came rushing out of the tree, hitting, flying, and landing on her. This caused Sakurako to freak out. "AHHHHH!" she screamed out in terror.

Knowing something this stupid would happen, Himawari had positioned herself underneath Sakurako as best as she could while Sakurako flailed about. Sakurako tumbled out of the tree, while Himawari did her best to catch the lighter, but rowdy girl. As soon as Sakurako's body hit Himawari's, Himawari collapsed under the force. Himawari now lied on the ground, and Sakurako was on top of Himawari.

"I will give credit to your boobs today, Himawari. The landing was soft!" Sakurako muttered.

"Ow..ow..That's nice and all Sakurako, but get off me!"

Sakurako pushed herself up by placing both of her hands on Himawari's large breast and pushing off them, causing Himawari to slightly recoil in pain.

"Stupid cicadas." Sakurako said brushing herself off.

"You should be more careful." Himawari said finally bringing herself to her feet.

"Next time I see one, I'll one-two punch!" Sakurako made movements as if she were a boxer and fought the air. Just as she threw and uppercut, a cicada landed on Sakurako's face causing her to run into Himawari once more.

Himawari wrapped her arms around Sakurako and held onto her, making sure not to be pushed over and have to hit the ground once more. Sakurako's arms were also wrapped around Himawari. "Let's just go back to bed." Sakurako muttered.

"You're so careless sometimes." Himawari shook her head and let go, she then led the way back to her house. Sakurako shuffled very cautiously as to not be attacked once more by her enemy, the cicada. Any sort of movement that was not hers or Himawari's had caused her to jump. This led to Sakurako grabbing onto Himawari's hand due to her now being scared.

"W-what are you…?" Himawari said in shocked, but low whisper as she did not want to be too loud.

"I'm trying to protect you from all these evils, Boobwari. You should thank me!" Sakurako confidently said as she now tried to lead Himawari to her own house. Sakurako pulled on the girl, making them go into a slow jog.

"You really are hopeless!"

**~End Flash Back~**

* * *

Himawari brought the cicada closer to Sakurako, who kept backing up.

"S-stop! Keep that thing away from me!"

"I'm not going to let it jump on you, or harm you. I just want you to look at it." she held her hand open, the cicada crawled all around her hand. Sakurako inched closer. _It better not, or I won't forgive you._

"W-what about it?" she questioned. _It's just a stinky old cicada, nothing special._

"Look how broken its wing is." She pointed at it with her free hand.

Sakurako just looked at Himawari with a 'duh' kind of look on her face.

"See how lively it is? It doesn't let its own weakness stop it from doing what it loves. It has a broken wing, but the cicada still sings. Sometimes, with a little help, it can fly again too." With a quick throw in the air, the cicada flew off into the distance.

Sakurako jumped at the sight, thinking it would hit her. She naturally clung onto Himawari, like old times. She quickly caught herself and turned a slight shade of red, looking away from Himawari who was smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get back to the room. It's getting late." Sakurako wiped herself off. _What was that about anyways? Is she trying to get all philosophical on me? What is she trying to do?_

With a quick step, Sakurako stepped in front of Himawari, and both walked back to their room as the sun slowly set.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the late chapter. I am a college student with /no/ life. /sob Anywho's I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ^^;;**


End file.
